Moonlight
by ElectroGirlNoir
Summary: I am seriously embarrased about this, heh! A journey out turns into an argument... then Howard notices that Vince looks rather pretty in the moonlight... rated M for the obvious reason of slash...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: *****Runs and Hides***

**Disclaimer:**** *Indicates that she doesn't own the Mighty Boosh and then runs and hides***

**Warnings: Slash...**

_**Moonlight.**_

It almost felt like the seven-hour long drive had been for nothing, because by the time they had got there they were feeling miserable, and had argued and jibed at one another until the point that they just wanted to go home, without having to sit in the van together for a further seven hours. They just wanted to close their eyes and when they opened them be back at the flat, preferably in separate rooms.

Howard sat in the back of the van moodily, clutching a tea cup between both hands, deciding that this was going to be the last trip he'd ever go on with Vince; the Goth got too moody and fidgety on long journeys, especially if Gary Numan wasn't playing on a continuous loop.

He watched Vince from the window; the younger man was in the middle of a phone conversation with Naboo, trying to get the shaman to pick him up on his carpet, but Naboo was having none of it because he was in the middle of watching telly and was probably halfway high.

'You know what, then,' Vince stropped, 'Fine, forget it, I'll just stay here an' die o' boredom!'

Now that Howard thought about it, he wasn't too sure why Vince had gone into such a tantrum. They always had little arguments, and bickered quite a bit sometimes, it was just the usual comments they made to each other, nothing out of malice or spite, or at least that was what he had thought.

'Vince,' the maverick called as Noir flicked his phone shut with an agitated snap, 'Why don't you come and have some tea, eh?'

Vince ran a hand through his hair, 'I don't want tea,' he said, voice slightly wavering, 'I want...' he sighed, and dug his heel into the grass.

'At least come here then,' Howard said gently, putting down his empty tea cup, 'Come and sit in the van?'

'No!' Vince snapped back.

'Hey, what's the matter, Little Man?' Howard frowned, concerned, 'What's got you so upset? Is it something I've said?'

Vince looked at him, skinny chest heaving, patches of pale flesh visible through the strange lace top he was wearing. He drew nearer as Howard called him over, the silver chains on his belt chinking together, and when he was right up close Howard was taken aback for a minute by the way the moonlight fluttered across his features, the tiny delicate shadows under his eyelashes dancing across his distinct cheekbones, wide blue eyes glistening with tiny tears welling in the corners, his red shiny lips forming that alluring pout.

'Do you really think I look weird?' Vince murmured.

Distracted by Vince's lips moving, Howard forgot to focus on what words were coming out of his own, 'Of course not, I think you're beautiful- Oh! Shite, sorry, I- I mean...' his eyes darted around nervously, refusing to make eye contact with the young and intrigued Goth, 'Shit...'

Vince sighed, moving to put his hands on his narrow hips, head cocked slightly to the side, ebony hair falling onto his shoulder; 'You must be well embarrassed if you've just sworn that much. Actually, that does mean you have to put two euro in the swear jar when we get back...'

Howard simply blushed, sitting back in the back seat of the van, immersing himself in the dark.

Vince chuckled, placing one of his heavy boots on the step of the van, leaning in, 'Do you mean it, Small Eyes?' he smiled, softly.

'... Well... you are... very attractive to people...' Howard murmured.

'But am I attractive to you?' Vince's voice was low, laced with a smile.

'... I'm... not... sure...?' Howard felt his inside's twisting awkwardly, fighting to find a place to hide.

Vince climbed up into the van suddenly, smiling down at the Northerner who looked up at him in surprise as he straddled his lap, removing his hat to run a hand lazily through his curls before asking:

'How about now, Howard?'

'Erm...' he uttered a gasp as Vince ran a fingertip softly behind his ear, closing his eyes.

'Now?' Vince murmured.

'Er...'

Vince leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to the bare skin of the other man's neck, rocking against him as he did so, causing Howard to draw in a breath sharply.

'Now?'

Howard didn't reply with anything that time, just exhaled shakily.

'Still not sure?' Vince murmured, pressing another kiss to Howard's jaw, 'Cos other parts of you seem to have already made up their mind about me...'

Howard's blush went unnoticed in the dark of the van.

Vince smiled seductively, running both hands through Howard's hair, 'Aren't you gonna tell me not to touch you?'

Howard took a breath, 'I think...' he shuddered as Vince ran a finger languorously across his bottom lip, pulling it downwards slightly, 'You're alright...'

Vince leaned down again and repeatedly pressed kisses to Howard's mouth until the other man began to respond, then, when he was definitely sure Howard wasn't about to leap up and run for the hills he slid both arms around his best friend's neck, teasing his lips with the tip of his tongue, moaning when Howard surprised him by sliding his tongue into his mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, Vince began undoing the buttons on Howard's shirt, and if his mouth hadn't been busy he would have told him that he looked much better without it.

Howard shrugged the shirt off, pulling Vince against him, gasping as the smaller man ran his hands over his bare chest, fingers caressing his nipples. He broke the kiss, leaning his head back to pant for breath, and Vince began to kiss his neck, grazing the skin slightly with his teeth.

'Vince...' he wasn't sure if he was trying to tell him to stop or to carry on, or if he was just uttering his name as a prayer. His mind was racing, a tangle of thoughts: _This was good, this was bad, this was Vince... Vince..._

Vince gasped as the older man involuntarily bucked upwards, his obvious erection pressing into his own, making them both moan loudly and then pause, embarrassed by the sounds they had made.

Then Vince was sliding downwards, swiftly undoing Howard's belt and yanking his trousers down, the other man almost subconsciously lifting his hips so Vince could pull them down, still wrapped up in his panicked thoughts, startled and unbelievably turned on as a shaft of moonlight speared through the window and shone across Vince's face, revealing a lustful, predatory expression.

Vince cupped him through his underwear, 'How do you feel about me now...?' he breathed.

'Uh...' Howard bucked his hips again as Vince ran a thumb over the head of his straining erection through the material, and all the thoughts and negative feelings he had disappeared, blurring into pleasure, 'What d'you think...!' he spluttered.

Vince smiled, 'Hm...' he touched him again, 'I'm not too sure you _do_ like me...'

'I do...' Howard moaned, 'I fucking love you, Vince...'

Vince paused for a second, an unreadable expression flickering across his face before it was replaced with another dark, lustful one and he silenced him with a deep kiss, 'Three euro...' he uttered, cheekily, '...Seeing as you like me that much I can probably do this...'

He yanked Howard's pants down, making him gasp and squirm as he was freed, before flashing him a sexy smile and taking the head of his erection into his mouth.

'_Oh Christ Vince_!' Howard's hands shot to Vince's hair, gripping tightly, and the younger man swatted them away as he pulled it too roughly.

'Vince... _Vince_...' Howard moaned, legs quivering, trying not to buck upwards.

Vince placed his hands on Howard's thighs and slowly took him deeper into his mouth, as far as he could.

'Vince!' Howard's hands were back in the Goth's hair again, running through the ebony locks. He whimpered, head thrown back, biting his lip to stop a stream of incoherency from pouring out.

Vince sucked harder, swirling his tongue around the head, speeding up his actions, and Howard lost all composure and bucked upwards involuntarily into Vince's mouth, and Vince's hand gripped firmly around the base of his erection to stop him from doing so again.

'Vince... Vince...' Howard panted, as if it was the only word he knew. He was overwhelmed by the sensations of Vince's warm wet tongue on his flesh, and could do nothing but moan as he came, shuddering.

Vince swallowed as a reflex, holding him in his mouth until he had finished trembling, caressing his thighs.

Howard, face flushed, eyes closed, was shocked as Vince crawled up his body and whispered, voice low and needy, 'Howard, _please_...' he felt the smaller man's erection press against his thigh.

Slowly, still recovering from his own intense climax, he moved to remove Vince's belt, and unzipped his jeans, reaching into his pants and holding him.

Vince moaned and thrust into his hand, falling against him, 'Howard!'

'Shhh...' Howard whispered, vaguely remembering they were in the van. He ran his hand firmly along the shaft, caressing the tip with his hand, drawing a keening moan from the kiss swollen lips of his best friend.

'Howard...' Vince ran his tongue across the skin of Howard's neck, biting his shoulder.

The noises Vince was making sent shiver's down Howard's spine, and he used his free hand to squeeze Vince's backside, moving the hand on his throbbing erection faster, and Vince bucked helplessly into his hand, whining Howard's name as he came hard over the other man's fist, collapsing against him.

**XXX**

'How about now?'

Howard opened his eyes to look into a pair of surprisingly serious blue ones.

'What do you mean?' his voice was low and tired.

'How do you feel about me now?' Vince wanted to know, curled on the seats beside the larger man.

Howard paused before asking, 'Do you promise you won't laugh?'

A sideways smiled played across Vince's lips, 'You know I can't promise that,' he brushed strands of Howard's hair from his face.

'Vince,' Howard sighed, frowning, 'I'm serious. I'm not saying anything if this is all just some kind of joke to you,'

'It's not,'

'Then... well I love you, Vince,'

When Howard saw the moonlit expression on Vince's face he automatically suspected the worst. Vince's eyes were sparkling softly, and a gentle smile was making the corners of his mouth twitch.

_He was going to laugh at him, just like before._

'You know what,' Howard tided himself abruptly and clambered his way into the front seat, 'We should get going,'

'Wait, I was gonna...' Vince scrambled into the front passenger seat, placing a hand on Howard's thigh, squeezing slightly, 'I love you too,'

Howard looked at him hard, searching his expression for any signs of laughter and finding nothing but sincere affection, '... Really...?'

'Yeah,' Vince murmured.

The sight of Vince, blushing in the moonlight, sent a pleasant shiver down Howard's spine, 'Maybe enough to do what we did earlier again...?' he breathed.

Vince smiled and bit his lip, looking at the older man through dark lashes, cheeky eyes giving Howard all the answers he needed.

_I'm da moon_

_You know, if you are da moon, you can see everything. _

_You... you can 'ave a little look an' see what's going on on da planets, and you can look in da people's windows._

_The other day I was tryin' to see what was goin' on on Venus, but he got all angry an' said he wasn't a telly._

_He went all red an' people thought he was Mars!_

_A minute ago, I looked down onto da Earth, an' I looked in the window of... a van, an' it was disgusting._

_Heh!_

_You won't believe what I saw!_

_Heh Heh!_

_I'm da moon,_

_Da all seein' moon._

**Author's Note Two:**** *Come out from hiding place, clearly blushing* That was my first proper slash/smut so tell me what you think, please! If anyone has been reading **_**Invisible**_**, I'm having major writer's block so don't want to post any more chapters yet in case they aren't up to scratch! I'm writing drabbles at the moment in the hope it might help, so if there's any short stories you want me to write, let me know! *^.^* **

***Runs away again***


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Hi! Sorry if the ending's rushed, I'm supposed to be going out! Maybe another chapter to come!**

**Disclaimer:**** There's no time for something amusing to say, I'm afraid. I do not own the Boosh.**

**Warnings: Language, scenes of sex... **

Waking up entwined with Vince Noir the next morning, Howard wondered if the smaller man always looked so much like an angel. Then he awoke fully, and nerves began to set in-

_Christy._

What had they done? What had Vince done? What had he done?

_In the van of all places, in the middle of nowhere_...

He ignored the pleasant shiver that these panicked thoughts sent through his body and gently untangled himself from Vince, leaving the Goth angel still fast asleep. Even as he dressed and got ready to have breakfast and open up the shop, all he could do was worry and overanalyse things:

Vince had said he loved him. Did he?

What if Vince had just been horny?

What if Vince woke up realised what he'd done and laughed in his face at the whole thing?

What if Vince hadn't enjoyed it and he went to Camden and told everyone about it?

What if he opened the shop and found an incriminating "incident" related message spray-painted onto the shutters?

What if... _what if?_

**XXX**

Breakfast was very rarely a united occasion, but today on what Howard felt was quite possibly the worst of days, they were all having breakfast at the same time. Vince, for some unfathomable reason, had gotten up early (it was possibly a sign of the apocalypse) and Naboo had been sitting at the table with Bollo already, going on about something to do with taking the carpet for its MOT.

Howard had a shockingly tantalising view of Vince's bare chest from across the table, and for some reason his eyes seemed to want to keep looking at it from over the top of his coffee cup, which he held raised to his face like a steamy shield.

Vince obviously wasn't fooled, and casually loosened the belt of his silk black dressing gown a little further, flicking his hair only for it to land back in place, feathered onyx strands spilling over the fair skin of his chest. He smirked when Howard hastened to look away and spilled coffee all down his arms.

Naboo looked up, frowning, from a huge red book of spells that looked unhealthily dusty to even be in the presence of anybody's breakfast, let alone _on_ the table amongst the food.

'Wha's goin' on?' the shaman lisped.

'Hm?' Howard stumbled over his words as he felt Vince's foot connect purposefully with his own under the table, 'Oh, er, hahaha... I just spilt coffee on myself,' Vince's foot was caressing his leg and he hoped that Naboo couldn't see him blushing, or that he'd at least put it down to the coffee spillage.

To Howard's relief, Naboo just raised an eyebrow before saying, 'Anyway, me an' Bollo are gonna get the carpet sorted out, so you two are in charge of the shop. You know what that means don't ya?'

'No crack foxes,' Vince said.

'Or cockneys,' Howard added.

'Yeah,' Naboo deadpanned, 'And definitely no Nannageddon,'

**XXX**

Howard made sure that he left first and went down to open the shop, so there was no chance of a moment alone with Vince. He didn't think he could stand in front of the other man and listen to his excuses for dumping him, or- weirdly even more scary- his reasons for wanting him. Naboo and Bollo soon left and the customers trundled in and out, the maverick having to serve them all because his fashion loving best friend (lover?) was still getting ready.

Vince eventually emerged like a black-winged butterfly, descending into the shop and an entranced group of customers dressed in floaty lace, tight leather, high heels and tinkling chains.

Howard counted someone's euros all wrong, and then recounted them with shaking hands.

'How's it goin' mate?' Vince started up his own cue, most of the customer's moving to his line, 'S' five euro,'

Vince's thigh bumped firmly into Howard's own, and the Northerner counted the euros a third time.

'Really? Ha-ha! Yeah, I saw 'em quite a while ago an' they were well outta tune. You didn't 'ave to be that Mozart geezer to 'ear that...' Vince made conversation with the customers whilst swiftly moving to press his backside up against Howard's front, the action going completely unnoticed by everyone but the person it was aimed at.

A fierce red blush spreading over his face, Howard told the irked customer to just take the euros.

**XXX**

By the time they closed for lunch, Vince had flashed flirty smiles, brushed his hand across certain areas of Howard's anatomy, pinched his backside, and generally made an exhibit of himself that meant that Howard was now aching uncomfortably in a certain area.

'Is something the matter?' Vince asked Howard as he swished his way up the stairs to the flat, avoiding looking at him so the taller man wouldn't see his smirk.

'No,' Howard replied, following him, 'everything's completely fine, Vince...'

'Yeah...?' Vince paused on the stairway, Howard almost bumping into him, close enough for the smaller man to feel his warm breath tickle the back of his neck.

'Yes,' Howard almost snapped in a breath, voice sounding impatient.

Vince continued up the stairs, 'So everything's good?'

'Yes, yes it is...'

No sooner had Vince shut the door than Howard grabbed him, slamming him against the wall in the hallway before freezing, Vince's wrists in his large hands, looking nervously into Vince's lustful eyes like a rabbit looking into headlights.

'Oh kiss me, for fucksake...' Vince whined, squirming in his grip.

The sound of Vince's voice sent a bolt of desire into Howard's groin, and he pressed his mouth hard against Vince's, the smaller man sighing, frustrated, forcing his tongue into his mouth without much resistance from the larger man.

Howard slid one of his legs between Vince's, and he thrust against it in response, pulling his wrists free from Howard's grip and winding his hands through his locks. The taller man broke the kiss to press kisses to Vince's neck, running his tongue along the smooth flesh, causing Vince to whimper and grab his backside, pulling him tight against him and grinding into him.

'Oh God, Howard...' Vince breathed, grabbing Howard's jaw and pulling him back into another deep kiss, wrapping both legs around his waist and sliding his arms around his neck.

Howard pressed into him, giving a low growl as Vince slid one of his hands between them and touched him through the material of his trousers. He set Vince down unsteadily and pulled him towards their bedroom, giving in to the annoying worry that Naboo and Bollo could walk in and find them at any moment.

Vince draped himself over the bed, smiling up at Howard, eyes darkened beautifully with lust.

Howard straddled him carefully, arms either side of his head, gazing down into his eyes, 'Vince...' he uttered.

'Hm?' Vince held back the impatient sigh, hearing the uncertainty in Howard's voice.

'Er... I don't know what I'm doing, do I? What... what do you want me to do...?'

'I don't care...' Vince was unable to suppress the whine, 'Do whatever you want, just do it now, lots of it,'

Howard chuckled despite himself, caressing Vince's waist and leaning down to kiss him again, sliding his hands under his tight lace top only for Vince to reach down and begin removing it with the utmost care.

'Please,' he said, 'don't tear at it, will you? It cost me fifty-five euro-'

Howard silenced him with another kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth and taking the lead this time, making Vince sigh and relax completely, raising his arms as Howard removed the top.

'Uh...' he bucked upwards when Howard's hands brushed over his nipples and across his chest, and then the older man was running his tongue over them, using one hand to cup him through the tight leather of his trousers.

'_Howard...'_

Howard unzipped them, pulling them downwards with his pants before taking Vince's throbbing erection into his hands, stroking softly, the younger man gasping at the sensations it was causing. The sight of Vince whimpering beneath him, cheeks flushed, made his own arousal throb painfully.

'Howard, harder, please!' Vince whimpered, squirming beneath him, thrusting upwards into his hands hard.

'You're so beautiful, Vince Noir...' Howard found himself whispering, using his thumb to stimulate the head of his erection.

Vince moaned in response, panting beneath him.

'I... I love watching you like this...' Howard wasn't sure what he was saying or why he was saying it, but Vince was seemingly enjoying it, nearly reaching his climax, uttering nothing but whimpers from red swollen lips.

'Are you mine?' Howard found himself asking, voice filled with desire, moving his hands faster, griping tighter.

Vince gasped, whimpering in response, biting his lip, 'Uuuh!'

'Say it then,' Howard found himself demanding, painfully hard.

'_I'm yours_... Howard!' Vince gasped in response, shuddering as he came with a high pitched cry into the larger man's hands, trembling from the intense pleasure coursing through his body.

Howard watched Vince recover from his orgasm, resting his hands on his thighs, squeezing them slightly. After a moment Vince took a heavy breath and opened his eyes, gazing into the depths of Howard's, sitting up and kissing him.

'What do you want me to do to _you?_' he whispered, biting down on Howard's earlobe and causing him to whimper.

'I... I don't know...' Howard uttered, taken aback by the look in Vince's eyes.

Vince smiled, pushing Howard down against the bed and kissing him, undressing him quickly and licking the skin that was exposed, judging that by the noises he was making and the feel of him in his hand, he wasn't going to have time to do much at all.

'_Oh God Vince... Vince..._'

**XXX**

'Would someone like to explain to me why I come home to find the shop still closed?' Naboo quizzed, folding his arms as Vince and Howard made their way into the shop from the flat, hair ruffled and faces flushed.

Both Howard and Vince mumbled separate answers:

'I, er, had an errand to run...'

'I was locked in the bedroom by a mutant coat hanger...'

Naboo and Bollo shared a look.

When Naboo and Bollo went up to the flat Vince and Howard pretty much ran the shop in silence.

'What's the matter?' Vince asked eventually, when the flow of customers had begun to diminish.

'What?' Howard asked quietly.

'You _can_ talk to me, you know,' Vince said, sounding strangely a little hurt, 'Is it about us?'

_Us_... what did Vince mean by that?

'No, I mean yes of course, it's just...' Howard faltered.

'Just what?' Vince asked softly, reaching out to stroke the side of Howard's face.

The action made Howard turn to look into the other man's eyes, a flicker of doubt creeping across his features, 'It's just... I thought maybe...' he took a breath, 'I thought maybe a girl might come in and you might...'

'You think I don't care?' Vince deducted with a sigh.

'No, well... I just thought... well you're not going to wanna stay with me forever, are you sir? I'm hardly an article of appeal. As I said, when I go beyond that physical boundary, it'll be forever. It's not gonna be so easy for me to- why are you looking at me like that?'

Vince advanced on the taller, insecure man, entwining his fingers with his and standing on tiptoe to kiss him passionately.

'Look, you trumpet,' he said softly, grinning at Howard's stupefied face, 'I ain't leavin' you, believe me, yeah?'

Vince was starting to feel that this kind of relationship wasn't going to be as easy as he'd wanted it to be.

'Do you trust me, Howard?' he asked, giving the maverick's hands a squeeze.

The look in Howard's eyes was enough for the answer: _No._

**Author's Note 2:**Heh heh, second thoughts, there's definitely going to have to be another chapter, I'm sorry for ending there! **:P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:****I can't believe what I've just written. I've embarrassed myself again. Should I move this to B.S.H?**

**Disclaimer:**** Oh deary me... I do not own the Boosh.**

**Warnings: Uh oh... Sexy-fun times, that's why it's rated "M"**

Howard had gotten into bed without telling Vince, thinking that the Goth fairy would probably be on his way to Camden to chat up the elite. He lay there, leaning his head back against the headboard and letting all his panicked thoughts wash over him in a tidal wave:

_He was going to go to Camden and kiss everyone in sight._

_He'd probably have sex with them too._

_Or maybe he'd just go out and get drunk and do something dangerous? _

_Oh God, what if he got himself hurt?_

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a pair of lips on his, familiarly pouty and tasting of toothpaste.

'Hi,' Vince said; voice low and accompanied by a seductive smile.

'Oh...' Howard blushed, gazing at Vince as the smaller man straddled him with just a towel around his waist and wet hair.

'You had a shower a while back,' Vince pouted, 'why didn't you tell me? I'd have gotten in with you, you're always goin' on about not using s'much water...' he leaned in and kissed Howard's neck, the older man taking a shaky breath, 'Would 'ave been fun too...'

'Vince...' Howard said, feeling disappointed as Vince clambered off him and went to plug in his hairdryer, 'aren't you... going out?'

'Does it look like it?' Vince asked over the noise of the red hairdryer, a sideways smile on his face as he tipped his head to the side, an expression that had always made Howard feel something he hadn't been able to understand until now.

Howard watched as Vince finally switched off the hairdryer, unplugged it, placed it on the dressing table and then let the towel slip from his waist, his back to him.

'I could go out actually,' the smaller man said, one hand straying down his body, 'if you wanted me to, it's no pro-' he stopped in a breath, because Howard suddenly appeared close up behind him, pressing his body against his.

'Don't go anywhere, sir,'

Vince giggled at the sound of Howard's sensuous voice in his ear, and then gasped as Howard's hands began to roam over his chest, fingertips circling his nipples, and then trailing downwards to hold his hips.

Vince turned around and clasped Howard's face with both hands, kissing him hard, glad that it was too hot for him to be wearing a hideous pyjama set, meaning he had to just wear underpants instead.

'So... you're not... going out then?' Howard managed between kisses, 'not at all? You really want to stay in with me?'

Vince dragged him toward the bed, pushing him down onto it and then clambering on top of him, trailing hot wet kisses down his chest. He stopped and flicked his hair irritably:

'Howard, does it look like I'm plannin' to go out, or does it look like I'm plannin' on doin' somethin' else with me night?'

'Something else?' Howard gasped in answer, as Vince's hand slid under the waist band of his pants and gripped him hard.

'Mmm,' Vince smiled, eyes dark and sparkling with lust, 'exactly...' he yanked the older man's pants down and off in one sharp movement.

'_Vince_...' Howard panted, as Vince clambered back onto him again, their erections rubbing together.

'Told you...' Vince murmured, kissing Howard's neck and then his shoulder, 'M'not leavin' you...'

Howard sighed and entwined his fingers in Vince's hair, kissing any part of him he could reach.

Vince soon pulled away, moving downwards and admiring the impressive sight of Howard's erection before taking him into his mouth, Howard chocking back a gasp, his hands flying to grip Vince's hair.

'Vince...' he growled, 'Vince... Vince... _stop, Vince_...' he pulled Vince away, and the younger man gazed up at him with vivid blue eyes.

'C'mere...' Howard pulled him up, reversing their roles so that he was above Vince, 'I want...'

He wasn't sure what he wanted. He wanted to give Vince pleasure, wanted to hear him gasp his name, wanted to make sure he didn't ever want to leave him, but Vince had probably had a lot better than his useless attempts-

'Howard?'

Howard blinked out of his thoughts, looking at the beautiful man beneath him, 'Vince... I... you're beautiful, d'you know that?' he sighed, leaning down to kiss every inch of his pale flesh, his own erection straining painfully at the sound of Vince's moans.

'Howard...' Vince whimpered, when he couldn't take it anymore, pressing into him, 'I want...' he tried to think of a way of saying what he wanted without making Howard panic, as he knew he probably would.

He decided on whispering it. Pulling Howard downwards onto him he entwined his fingers into his brown locks and murmured surprised to find a hot blush sweeping over his face:

'I want you to... I want you inside me...'

The expression of panic in Howard's eyes changed so quickly to one of embarrassment that the first emotion went almost unnoticed.

'Will you?' Vince whispered, with his erection pressing into the other man's stomach.

Howard nodded; face flushed deep red, eyes sparkling with desire.

'But do you want to?' Vince sounded genuinely uncertain, making sure it was really what Howard wanted.

'Vince,' Howard's voice was needy, and he pressed Vince tight against him, muttering against his lips, 'yes...'

Nonetheless, Howard still managed to turn an even deeper shade of scarlet as he watched Vince riffle through a drawer on his side of the room and then return with lubricant.

Vince smiled seductively, crawling back onto the bed and pulling Howard to him in a deep kiss. He looked down at the larger man's straining erection for a lingering moment before squeezing a generous amount of the gel into his hand and slathering it over it, Howard gasping and thrusting involuntarily into his hand.

Kissing him once more, Vince gently pushed him down against the pillows and straddled his lap, 'Alright?' he murmured.

Taken aback by how beautiful Vince looked at that moment, Howard simply nodded.

Slowly, Vince lowered himself down onto Howard, taking him in slowly, his breath coming in short gasps and moans.

Howard was overwhelmed by the sensations, the tightness and the feel of Vince around him almost too much, and he bucked his hips upwards against his will.

Vince cried out sharply in response.

'I'm sorry!' Howard gasped, reaching out and holding the other man's hips to steady him, 'I'm sorry...'

'I've not actually done this before...' Vince whimpered, face flushed, strands of hair stuck to his face.

'You've not done this before!' Howard gasped, holding himself still, 'then how do you expect me to know what I'm doing!'

Vince gave a moaning laugh, 'Wh- Why d'you sound so flippin' stunned that I 'aven't been bummin' all o' Camden? You really think the worst of me, don't ya? I swear, I haven't done this before,'

Howard gave a shaky moan in response; it was getting increasingly difficult to hold himself still, 'Vince...'

Vince began to rock his hips slowly, gasping when he slid himself down against him fully, and Howard gave a low growl and began to meet Vince's movements, thinking that it was impossible to be any more turned-on than he already was until he saw Vince, the smaller man whimpering softly, head tipped back and face flushed, biting down on his lip, eyelids fluttering.

'Uh...!' Vince thrust down against him harder as Howard's hands began to roam up his thighs before moving to his painfully hard erection, 'Howard... oh my God... _Howard..._'

With one hand gripping Vince's length tightly and the other holding his hip, Howard watched Vince panting above him and felt the incredible heat of his orgasm approaching. He thrust upwards harder, making Vince give a yelp of pleasure.

'Fuck, Howard! Harder!' Vince leant forwards, unable to stop the incoherent curses and moans from escaping his lips.

Howard thrust ever more erratically, the intense pleasure washing over him until he didn't think he could take it any longer, and then Vince yelled out his name in a high-pitched, nearly feminine voice and came hard, the sensation of his muscles clenching around him drawing out his climax too, and he groaned loudly and thrust upwards, spilling into him and wrapping his arms around Vince's shuddering body as the younger man fell against him.

When Vince recovered enough to move off of Howard and collapse next to him, resting his head on his chest, he asked, 'Was that good?'

Howard just grinned giddily in response, making Vince chuckle.

'I love you, Little Man...'

'Love you too.'

**XXX**

When Vince and Howard came down from a suspiciously long shower the next morning, Vince in a silky kimono and Howard fully dressed with ruffled hair, both Naboo and Bollo gave them a look.

'Whot?' Vince's eyes were sparkling as he casually sat down at the table.

'Is, er, something the matter, Naboo?' Howard quizzed.

The shaman and his familiar shared a look, and the conversation might have taken a rather embarrassing turn for Vince and Howard if Naboo's words hadn't been drowned out by the sound of falling, smashing objects and a yelp down in the shop.

**Embarrassed Author (who is wondering why this is turning into a multi-chapter fic)'s Note:**** Was that good, bad? I don't know; I've panicked! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedication:**** Albinoeyes- You're brilliant, I love our chats on msn :D**

**DiamondCurve- Merry Xmas! Here we go, told ya I'd get there at some point xD**

**Author's Note:**** Hello! Sorry I haven't updated this in ages, I've been focusing mainly on 'Invisible'. If you want to follow the Vince from that fic the link is on my profile xD**

**Disclaimer: ****Merry Xmas everyone! I do not own the Boosh.**

**Warnings: Absolute filth. 'M' rated for sex**

Tony Harrison. That was all it turned out to be; Tony Harrison surrounded by bric-a-brac and smashed objects. Vince and Howard both looked around the room for a sign on how Tony had got in, because he certainly hadn't come through the door.

"Harrison you flipping idiot!" Bollo thundered, "Get out of here before I use you as bowling ball!"

"Alright steady on!" Harrison exclaimed, flicking items out of his vision with his tentacles, "There's not a need to go apeshit is there?"

"I am Ape!" Bollo growled, "I always have reason to go apeshit!"

"What the hell are you playin' at!" Naboo scolded, furious, "How did you get in!"

"New teleportation spell," Harrison grinned, "I've never felt anything like it; it's like riding on the back of a speed-fuelled unicorn! Awwwwwwwwwwwww, m' back's killin' though…"

"What back, Tony Harrison?" Saboo suddenly appeared, folding his arms, "You are a head. You have absolutely nothing that resembles anything close to a back!"

Tony and Saboo launched into an argument, but were almost immediately stopped by Naboo-

"Can you lot just get out of here! You're gonna have to pay for this, Harrison, you berk!"

"What!" the pink Xooberonian widened his eyes, "All of it? Do I look like I'm made o' Euros?"

Vince took the moment while everyone was distracted in an argument to stand on tiptoe and press a kiss to Howard's cheek. Howard smiled at how small Vince was compared to him without his heels.

"I'll be back in a bit, yeah?" he murmured in the northerner's ear, "Jus' gonna get ready."

Howard knew that 'back in a bit' meant 'back in anything from an hour to two or more' and that he'd be in the shop by himself, but smiled nonetheless and nodded and watched as Vince headed back up to the flat, pretty sure that he was swaying his hips deliberately.

OoOoOo

When Vince finally did come down into the shop, his beauty sending the usual shivers down Howard's spine, a jealousy set deep within the northerner, a jealously he didn't even know he could possess. Every time someone came into the shop, male or female, he instinctively reached for Vince, like a selfish child reaching for a toy he didn't want to share.

"H'ward…" Vince huffed from between clenched teeth, trying to smile as a woman came into the shop, "You're stretching me top!"

Howard reluctantly let go and moved his hand down to Vince's waist.

"Hi," the woman leaned on the counter and coquettishly battered her long lashes, dark brown hair tumbling over her shoulders in curls.

"Hi," Vince beamed.

"This is gonna sound ridiculous, but you haven't got a pen and directions 'ave you?" she smiled, rolling green eyes, "Me and my mate have got a gig at The Velvet Onion? Its tomorrow night, but we wanted to make sure we knew the way,"

Vince grinned, disengaging Howard's finger from his belt loop and picking a pen from the selection that weren't part of the infamous 'Stationery Village'

"Here," he said, "You can have it for free, but the directions are gonna cost ya,"

She laughed and leaned close to him, "Oh yeah, what should I er, pay you in?"

Howard cleared his throat to disguise an angry growl and said loudly, "Yeah, we don't know The Velvet Onion, so you could perhaps take your pen and go and ask across the street in Rumbelow's if you don't mind,"

Smiling, Vince gave Howard a look and shook his head, "Actually, me and my partner have got a gig tomorrow night as well. D'you wanna come back 'ere and we could drop you off if you want…"

Howard felt his chest tighten painfully.

He was chatting her up.

Wasn't he?

Wait.

Partner?

What did that mean?

Was that good or too dismissive?

Should he have said 'my partner Howard who is standing here right next to me'?

Wouldn't that have been better?

And then there it was again- Vince waking him up from his panicked thoughts with a kiss.

He blinked. The woman was still in the shop.

"So, we'll see ya then, yeah?" Vince smiled.

"Yeah, ta that'd be absolutely brilliant," She replied, "Thanks Vince!"

"See ya later then, Gwen!"

As soon as the door was shut Vince was flicking the sign to 'closed' and then dragging Howard up the stairs of the flat by his god-awful jumper.

"Wh- what's going on, Vince?" Howard asked.

Vince sighed in fake exasperation, "Well it looks like I'm gonna have to show you that I'm your little Camden Bitch again and not anyone else's, doesn't it?"

"What- _oh_. Oh I see,"

OoOoOoO

He wondered where he got the patience from to deal with the fuss of condoms and lube when Vince gave him that delicious look. But nevertheless they were essential and soon he was preparing Vince with his fingers and a lot of kinky instructions from the smaller man.

Just a short while later when he became too restless Vince made Howard stop and got up slightly shakily, "Just do it,"

"I- I don't want this to be about _just doing it_," Howard said as he was pushed to sit on the bed, "I don't want to hurt you again and-" he choked on his words as the head of his erection rubbed between Vince's buttocks as the younger man wriggled above him with his back to him, straddling him.

"Howard…"

Howard held his lover's hips to steady him as he lowered himself down slowly, drawing in a sharp breath. Vince lowered himself carefully until he came to the point where there was no choice but to take one swift move and sit down fully. Both he and Howard moaned loudly as he did so, Howard trying to silence himself by pressing kisses to Vince's back.

"Oh God… you're so…" he pressed his lips against Vince's skin.

Vince, leaning his head back against Howard's shoulder while he took the time to adjust smiled, "Say it; 'M so what?" he demanded. He fully enjoyed making Howard say filthy things that he didn't want to say.

"…"

"_Say. It_."

"Tight… you're…" Howard groaned, "Vince please…"

Vince smiled again, "Say it properly and I'll reward you,"

"You're…" Howard muttered his words into Vince's ear, his embarrassment adding to his flushed complexion, "Your ass is so tight, Vince Noir…"

Vince moaned and moved his hips in a circular motion, gasping at the sensation it created, Howard leaning his forehead against Vince's back and muttering incoherencies.

Howard held Vince tightly, "Hurting?"

"… N… No it's… just… intense…" Vince breathed in response as Howard reached to slowly stroke him, running his hand from base to tip.

"Like that?"

"Yeah…" Vince began to move, a whimper distinctly in his voice, "Yeah…"

After a few more slow moments Vince began to push himself down faster onto Howard's erection, Howard moving the hand on Vince's length faster and more firmly.

Whimpering, Vince turned his head to kiss his lover languidly.

Within a few minutes it was all too much and Howard felt his orgasm approaching, sending shudders up his spine. "Vince…" he moaned.

Vince answered him with a noise just as passionate, between a moan and gasp, and closed his hand around the hand that was stroking him, "Do it faster…"

Just a few seconds later Vince came, pressing himself down against Howard and crying out his name, spilling over their overlapped hands.

Again that amazing feeling of Vince's muscles contracting sent waves of pleasure crashing through Howard's entire body and he clutched at Vince, shouting his name but the sound only leaving his lips in a whisper.

Though the name still rang loud and clear in his mind, through his entire being.

Vince Noir.

Panting, skin glistening, Vince leant forward, and Howard looked down and made a lustful noise that was almost a growl.

Vince moaned his way through a laugh, "Like that view do you?"

"Uhh… yeah… Vince… oh…Vince…"

"Like to see what you're doing to me, don't you…?" Vince gasped as Howard moaned loudly at the sound of Vince's teasing voice, thrusting into him hard as he came.

"Yes… yes Vince… Vince…"

OoOoOoO

"Wait, what's going on tomorrow?" Howard mumbled into Vince's chest as they lay together.

"We're meetin' her and her mate at nine,"

"Oh, why Vince?" Howard found himself sulking, "She could make her own bloody way down there!"

Vince burst into laughter and swatted him lightly, running his hands softly through his jazzy locks, "Howard. Please. Don't be the jealous type, yeah? Does my 'ead in. If I say I'm yours, then I mean I'm yours. I don't say that to just anyone. In fact, I've never said it to anyone, but with you... I _want_ to be yours."

"Why…?" Howard murmured, "Why… out of… why did you pick me…?"

"Why?" Vince sounded slightly hurt, and it made Howard reverse their roles so that Vince was now lying on Howard's chest, in his arms, close against him, "Because you're the only person I've ever felt love for. I _am_ attracted to you, you know, and I'll be honest, it did freak me out a bit at first but not for any of the reasons you think. It was because we'd known each other for so long, and I was sort of expecting the person I fell in love with to be a girl,"

"Oh…"

"Also, you're the only person I'd ever tell my important things to. Like... about… y'know my birth parents? I've never told anyone else about that except you, you're the only one that knows about them. If I told any of my mates half of 'em'd ditch me and the rest'd spread it 'round Dalston-"

"Hey," Howard cut him off with a tender kiss, "Don't think about that."

"I love you and I trust you and I want you and that's it," Vince laughed.

Howard pulled him close and whispered it back in his lover's ear, "You're my everything, Little Man…"

Vince hummed happily.

"Vince?"

"Mmm?"

"D'you think Naboo's noticed that we closed the shop?"


End file.
